


#01．那誰

by yueyau



Series: 聞歌 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yueyau/pseuds/yueyau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>聞歌#01<br/>歌曲：那誰-蘇永康<br/>CP：庚澈-Super Junior</p>
            </blockquote>





	#01．那誰

我從來沒有違背約定。 ——韓庚  
原來只是我膽怯。 ——金希澈

一、  
澈，你最終還是逃了。你，為甚麼不相信？  
姜允熙穿著白婚紗，看著教堂裡捏著男款白金戒指的男人，沒辦法笑起來。  
即使她要嫁他了，這個她愛的男人。  
她抱歉地向四位長輩鞠躬，拿下頭紗。  
「韓庚哥，是不是就算他沒來，你也不打算遵守賭注。」  
男人沒有反應。  
允熙垂下了頭：「那我不勉強你。」男人終於抬起頭。  
「可是，有條件的。」

二、  
金希澈仰起頭，輕嘆。  
「這樣逃跑真不像你的性格，哥。」金起范接過金希澈的行李，遞給了身旁的崔始源。  
希澈抬手摸了摸起范的頭：「你不必明白。」  
跟在後面的始源想要開口：「希澈哥……」  
希澈回頭，一抹無奈的笑。  
十頭牛都拉不回了。

三、  
「小念？我回來了，你有乖乖的嗎？」韓庚正坐在玄關處脫鞋，一小女孩就爬上了他的背。  
「念希很乖的哦！」女孩蹭蹭韓庚的背，滿臉笑意。  
韓念希伏在韓庚肩上撒嬌：「我要騎牛牛。」  
韓庚握著念希的兩隻手，讓她騎上了肩膀：「小念知道嗎？你姜阿姨要來中國探你。」  
「為甚麼？」  
「因為阿姨要結婚了！她要帶她老公東叔叔來見小念。」

四、  
希澈選了去中國休假散心。  
起范和始源很欣慰地看著飛機起飛。  
四年了，終於是要面對了嗎？放棄，還是堅持？  
在中國首都機場的希澈覺得學一門外語很重要，當你身邊人來人往都是陌生的語言。  
啊啊啊——難道要用我唯一懂的那句……？！  
不過，上帝會保佑希澈的。因為始源這樣說過。  
於是，一本小巧的記事本就這樣滑到希澈面前。  
上面是希澈最熟悉的，韓文。  
「你是韓國人？」於是一下子就對著面前的男女問了出口，也忘了看對方是誰。

五、  
我是姜允熙。沒錯，就是要結婚的那位「阿姨」。  
我是韓念希生母。可念希不是韓庚的。  
念希在我肚子裡時，僅僅是個籌碼。  
讓金希澈離開韓庚的把握。  
韓家和韓庚哥打了賭。金希澈來搶，韓庚哥贏，他們就不管了。  
可我不能把愛的人拱手相讓。只是，就算我騙了金希澈，也沒能當成韓家媳婦。  
我放棄了。可是，念希不能要，但也不能打掉了。

六、  
「金希澈先生，對吧？」面前的女人一笑，「我是姜允熙。」  
庚的……妻子，懷有庚骨肉的女人，姜允熙。希澈反應不來，身旁的男人不是他的庚。  
「為甚麼背叛他？」他低頭輕問，抬起頭卻是通紅的眸。  
允熙挽緊身旁的愛人：「我和韓庚哥從沒結婚。」  
男人開口：「金先生，或許你和小允需要談一下。我先去收拾酒店房間，再去找韓先生等你們。」吻落在允熙的髮。  
希澈點頭，眼神回復犀利：「談一下，你到底暪了我甚麼，姜小姐。」

七、  
「小念，我們要出門了哦！」韓庚向穿得紅彤彤的念希招手。  
念希撲過去：「我很想姜阿姨！」  
韓庚抱著念希，正要出門，電話就響了起來。  
「嗯？……沒問題，我和小念在家裡煮好晚餐等你倆吧！」韓庚式溫暖的聲音和溫柔的體諒，「三個人要來……？好吧。」  
掛了電話，倆父女依舊出門了。去買菜，煮飯。

八、  
「賭注……？」希澈怔怔重複。  
允熙捧著紅豆冰，聳肩：「可就算你被我逼得沒來，韓庚哥依然沒有選擇我。」  
希澈沒有作聲。  
「他有個七歲的女兒，是我生的，可我不能要。他作了她的父親，而我，只是姜阿姨。」允熙頓了頓，「那娃的眼睛很像你。」一個無可奈何的苦笑。  
希澈眨了眨眼：「像我……？」  
「孩子叫小念，」放下杯子，滿意地看到希澈紅了眼眶，還好沒做錯，我終於能夠把幸福還給你們了。  
站起來，「希澈哥，要去看看嗎？」

九、  
「叫阿姨。」抱起向自己跑來的念希，回頭，「進來吧。」  
念希探了探頭，敵意地瞪著走進門的希澈：「阿姨阿姨你不能不要東叔叔，要這個叔叔的！」  
希澈呆了，允熙捏捏能希鼻頭：「我可受不起。」心中補上一句：這孩子的抽風跟那位還真像，那位還要是來搶你庚爸的。  
「叔叔好。爸爸在廚房煮北京炒飯，不過，只是給我的。」念希得意地炫耀，跑到希澈面前，「叔叔喜歡吃甚麼？我叫爸爸給你煮！」  
調整了狀態的希澈，眨了眨右眼：「庚煮的北京炒飯。」

十、  
金希澈不是拖泥帶水的主。我是敢愛敢恨的。  
所以不要奇怪我這麼貿然就調整好狀態。  
既然我還愛他，他剛好只是多了一個沒血緣關係的女兒，再愛一次有甚麼所謂。  
就算他不愛了，我也確信他一定會再愛上我的。  
因為他是韓庚，我的庚。  
因為我是金希澈，他的澈。  
因為庚澈就是愛情。

作者插一下話。  
如果那女兒是韓庚親骨肉的話，希澈是絕對不會再去愛的。  
因為我覺得有這麼的一個韓庚親生女兒存在，希澈不會去愛的，他會覺得他不配。  
但這女兒不是，還要很像他。  
於是，愛也沒關係了吧。  
因為這女兒像他一樣有大眼睛，像他一樣喜歡北京炒飯，還有像他一樣，愛韓庚。

十一、  
念希反應過來，別過頭：「不要。」  
希澈蹲下來，仔細打量念希的臉，笑意越發的深：「眼睛真的好像。」  
「小念~」屋內一聲呼喚。  
是庚。希澈微微地笑起來，站直身對著允熙和東道：「謝謝。」  
然後步入屋內。  
金希澈說了謝謝？對我們？！允熙和東對視一眼，驚喜萬分。

十二、  
還是跟以前一樣的挺拔背影。  
還是那陣北京炒飯的香味。  
深深地吸氣，希澈開口：「庚。」  
跟夢裡一樣的稱呼，韓庚苦笑，為甚麼還是想他想得發瘋？明明就不能再見到他的了。  
「爸爸，叔叔在叫你。」被念希扯住衣袖，韓庚奇怪地嘀咕著抬頭：「叔叔……？」  
「庚。」真的是他！韓庚忽然發現自己重新回到初見這驚豔人兒的那天。  
因為他還是這麼美好得讓他不自覺愛上。

十三、  
「韓庚哥，介紹他認識。他是希澈哥，我的高中學長。」當時是他大學學弟的金在中鄭允浩夫夫就這樣約了兩人見面。  
然後，造就了一對璧人。  
「澈。」韓庚看著希澈，「你……」希澈把食指擋在唇前，美麗的大眼睛在笑：「庚，讓我先問。」  
韓庚點頭。  
「你放棄我了嗎？」

十四、  
「小念告訴叔叔你的全名吧。」韓庚拍拍念希的肩。  
「好吧……」不情願地走到搶她北京炒飯的叔叔面前，「叔叔，我叫韓念希。想念的念，希望的希。那麼叔叔你呢？」  
「金、希、澈。」希澈緩緩開口，卻理抑不了語中的顫抖，「希望的希，清澈的澈。」  
念希退後一步，回頭：「庚爸，他就是澈……澈爸爸？」  
韓庚點頭，希澈的眼角滲出了淚。  
「澈我再給你炒一碟北京炒飯。小念你要等我一下。」

十五、  
「我討厭你。」念希望著希澈，「你就是那個令庚爸哭的人。你是那個令庚爸總是煮北京炒飯自己吃的人。你就是讓庚爸喜歡看著我眼睛然後說好想念的人。」  
希澈抹抹臉頰：「我可是挺喜歡你的。因為你是庚的女兒。因為你讓我知道了答案。」  
撥出長途電話：「你韓庚哥還在。所以，我不回美國了。掛了。」收起電話，希澈知道起范一定在罵他，還要和始源笑得很高興地罵。  
念希扯扯希澈衣角：「澈爸抱抱。去看北京炒飯好了沒。」  
小心翼翼地抱起念希，希澈跑進廚房：「庚我肚子餓！很餓！」  
被冷落在一旁的允熙和東悄悄推門離開：「去吃燭光晚餐吧。回來後要韓庚哥付錢就好了。」  
屋內，是那麼溫暖的吵鬧，熟悉得一如曾經的約定。  
——庚我要每天吃你的北京炒飯。  
——澈喜歡就好了。

後記、  
那誰，該是一個悲劇。  
因為這首歌是說被拋棄的人想起拋棄他的人，已經不再痛了，放下了。  
可是，因為這是庚澈，所以絕對不能是悲劇。  
於是，我只把放下了以前的意思加了在文章裡。  
這就是我的那誰，庚澈的那誰。  
因為是第一次的庚澈，性格有點兒走了，情節有這麼一點崩了……要見諒哦。  
其實想了很久才下定決心要下筆寫庚澈的，因為怕被拍，因為讀過太多大神的文，看到自己的真是相見形絀吶。  
不過，真的是想庚澈快樂的結局，因為是庚澈，那麼令人心疼的庚澈。  
這篇文就當作是庚哥第二張個人專輯的祝賀文吧。  
祝庚哥大發！庚哥你很帥的！  
還有祝那個入伍的男人，要好好的。  
以上。瑤。2012年6月15日。

**Author's Note:**

> 那誰(https://youtu.be/CJ4fKSmOf3U)  
> 你和那誰那天分手  
> 你淚痕像條綠色的銹  
> 頑固地種在眼睛一角 直到永久 抹不走
> 
> 但是浮游在 生活亂流  
> 你那新生 你也必須接受  
> 就算多悔咎 自責別太久  
> 不要戀戀心裡 那個傷口
> 
> 渡日月 穿山水 尚在恨 那誰  
> 誰曾無堅不摧 摧毀的廢墟  
> 一早 變做 你美好新居  
> 創疤你不挖 亦不知有過 在這裡
> 
> 淚叠淚 風一吹 漸莫辨 那誰  
> 連重提 往事也 不再絕對  
> 她怎傷害你 講起 你沒再 吐苦水
> 
> 有時你還覺得溫馨 這淚流像存在的表證  
> 沒有恨過便更加彷似 白過半生 冷清清  
> 像突然忘掉 尊姓大名  
> 卻記得她 教你差點喪命  
> 是創傷太重 或覺悟太輕  
> 使你不懂釋放 怨懟的根性


End file.
